Maldito Primer Amor
by A.R. Strauss
Summary: Peter Parker, a sus quince años de edad jamás pensó que "no poder quitarse a alguien de la cabeza" fuera algo tan martirizante. ¿Templado de un mercenario? ¿Celoso de Wade Wilson? Para empezar, aquí descubrió que sus celos eran tan grandes como todos los favores que le hacía a Deadpool. One-Shot.


**_Título: Maldito Primer Amor_**

 ** _Resumen:_** _Peter Parker, a sus quince años de edad jamás pensó que "no poder quitarse a alguien de la cabeza" fuera algo tan martirizante. ¿Templado de un mercenario? ¿Celoso de Wade Wilson? Para empezar, aquí descubrió que sus celos eran tan grandes como todos los favores que le hacía a Deadpool._

 ** _Ni Deadpool ni Spiderman son de mi propiedad. Escribo para pasar el rato._**

* * *

Si Peter Parker se pusiera a contar con los dedos de las manos y los pies las veces que había ido a parar a los aposentos de cierto hombre de traje rojo con negro, terminaría necesitando ser una especie de mutante para lograr su objetivo. Hacía ya bastante tiempo que había perdido la cuenta y siendo sinceros, ya ni le importaba... Pero lo que no estaba claro para él, era la razón por la que lo hacía. ¿Qué maldito afán por pasar tardes y noches con él? ¿Qué le hacía pegarse a él como si de mugre se tratara? Nada tenía sentido, pero tampoco le importaba. Solo quería estar ahí con él y de ser necesario avanzar patéticamente sus tareas de la escuela mientras que él lo observaba desde su colchón o simplemente dormía. Tampoco le importaba si aquel hombre lo fastidiaba con la supuesta perfección de su trasero o si solo se dedicaba a ver películas mientras que él estudiaba para sus exámenes. Maldita sea que nada le importaba con tal de estar ahí con él.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la vez en la que se conocieron, de las veces en las que le fregaba paciencia o de aquellas veces en las que simplemente desaparecía y se lo volvía a topar después de semanas. Siempre le comentaba a secas que se trataba de misiones, pero nunca ahondaba en ello. Tal vez fue ahí cuando comenzó a sentir esa necesidad extraña de vigilarlo. No obstante, todavía no estaba muy claro de en qué momento su cerebro había pasado como prioridad los asuntos de Wade Wilson.

Sin su traje, siempre había sido un chico tímido y reservado. No era de los populares en la escuela, ni de los que hacían bullicio en los cambios de hora para dar inicio a la siguiente materia. Simplemente pasaba desapercibido. Tal vez el no ser un fantasma más para ese hombre había despertado algo en él más allá de querer vigilarlo constantemente. Tal vez él mismo quería engañarse a sí mismo de haber comenzado a sentir cierta atracción por el compañero que en un inicio hubiera pagado, de haber tenido el dinero, para que dejara de entrometerse en su vida. Tal vez, al ser un chico que en raras ocasiones recibía atención sin mostrarse como superhéroe, había terminado despertando algo en él que nunca antes había sentido como para poder describirlo. No estaba seguro si se trataban de celos, pues nunca se había celado por nadie. Tampoco sabía si en realidad era un chico "posesivo" pues nunca se había considerado como tal. Solo sabía que le gustaba estar ahí con él sin importar si tuvieran algún tema de conversación o no. Tenerlo ahí era suficiente para que se pudiera concentrar en sus deberes sin tener que divagar en preguntas banales como ¿Qué estaría haciendo Wade? ¿Estaría matando a alguien? ¿Estaría en algún bar de mala muerte esperando a la primera chica que se le insinuara?

Tal vez sí estaba un poco celoso, tal vez no le gustaba que le prestara atención a alguien más, tal vez le incomodaba que no le contara a detalle sus planes, aunque claro, no tenía nada que reclamar ya que el mercenario nunca había especificado nada de lo que hacía y dudaba que quisiera embarrarlo con esa información tan sucia, más aún si él era el héroe de la ciudad de New York.

—Estás muy callado el día de hoy, baby boy —comentó el mayor mientras colocaba ambos brazos por debajo de cabeza y cerraba los ojos estando claramente relajado sobre su cama.

Había sido uno de esos días donde el uso de su traje, para defender a los civiles de las constantes amenazas, no había sido necesario. No obstante, de todas formas ahí lo tenía bien guardado en la mochila junto con otros cuadernos y un par de libros. Wade por su lado, seguía con su "uniforme" de mercenario y máscara incluida pero colocada hasta la mitad del rostro.

— ¿Por qué no te echas aquí conmigo y vemos una película? —añadió sin moverse de su posición con un tono bastante sugerente en las últimas palabras. Peter se sonrojó y bajó un poco la mirada. Él estaba acomodado en un pequeño escritorio improvisado que el mercenario le había puesto para que hiciera sus deberes cada vez que viniera a pasar el rato con él.

—Tengo que terminar estos ejercicios de química... —respondió apenas audible sin mirarle.

Esas indirectas, esas insinuaciones, esa forma de ser del mercenario era lo que inconscientemente le atraía... Era una manera de retenerlo, como si Wade lo hiciera apropósito para generarle cierta dependencia que ni él se podía explicar cómo funcionaba. Aparentemente esa actitud tan despreocupada en el "qué dirán" había sido un factor importante para que lo rondara tanto. De hecho, le parecía increíble pues conocía a muchos en la escuela que no hacían más que llamar la atención bajo ese tipo de carácter; y con total sinceridad pasaba de largo con tal de no verlos y tener el menor contacto posible. No obstante, con Wade era diferente, tal vez era porque enfocaba toda esa clase de atención en él.

Por primera vez se sentía importante para alguien. Entre bromas, comentarios subidos de tono, el que le permitiera realizar sus tareas ahí mientras que él no hacía más que aburrirse, dormir o mirar el techo... Todos esos detalles le habían jodido el cerebro. Jodido a tal punto de querer ser el único así. El único al que le mirara el trasero, el único al que le dijera cosas en doble o más sentidos, él único al que le dejara recostarse a su lado...

Debía admitirlo. No quería compartir a Wade... Y se odiaba por ello. Wade siempre había sido una imagen viva del significado "libertad" en cualquier sentido dable y sabía perfectamente que él no toleraría algún tipo de regla o petición de ese tipo... De todas formas ¿Qué le aseguraba a Peter que el mercenario se iría a dormir cuando se fuera a su casa? Porque lamentablemente tenía que regresar o tía May se enfadaría... Él aún no era independiente como el otro... Wade ya era un adulto que podía hacer lo que quisiera, él aún era prácticamente un niño que debía presentar tareas, informes, ensayos y cualquier deber escolar...

No podía negar que se había fijado en un hombre mayor, con gusto por las armas, sin remordimientos para matar, con muchos secretos que dudaba que se los llegara a decir. Estaba enamorado de un maldito mercenario...

—Vamos, bombón —dijo extendiéndole los brazos como para que se lanzara sobre él más que sobre su colchón; así no le pudiera ver—, las cosas por aquí están aburridas... —suspiró—. Creo que iré a dar una vuelta.

Peter dejó de hacer sus ejercicios perdiendo drásticamente la concentración que había conseguido para enseguida girarse sobre la silla. Ese era Wade Wilson, buscando provocarlo para conseguir sus objetivos...

Deadpool siempre conseguía lo que quería.

Si quería ir a divertirse cuando él se fuera, lo haría. Si quería dormir, lo haría... Si quería hacer que Peter llegara tarde a casa, lo retendría y luego lo acompañaría hasta su hogar como si no pudiera defenderse de cualquier criminal.

— ¿Me estás chantajeando? —preguntó el castaño un poco confundido pero perturbado por la idea de que Wade pudiera salir con alguien más que no fuera él. Se había vuelto demasiado celoso, pero nunca lo iba a demostrar. Nunca.

—Ahora que ya tengo tu atención... —dijo volviendo a extender sus brazos hacia él—. ¿Por qué no le das un abrazo a Deadpool?

Peter estaba claramente sonrojado por todo su atrevimiento, pero eran detalles que en el fondo le gustaban... Para un chico que nadie nunca le había demostrado otro tipo de afecto que no fuera por un lado maternal, era simplemente espectacular. El castaño dudó en dejar de hacer sus deberes... ¿En serio Wade había llegado a ese nivel prioridad en su cabeza como para hacerle dudar de su propia determinación? Se sentía como toda una niña con su primer amor... Por llamarlo de alguna manera.

Peter suspiró y casi derrotado caminó hasta el colchón. Se sentó a su lado y el mercenario no dudó en jalarlo sobre él. El corazón del menor se aceleró y más aún al ver esa sonrisa triunfante... Ver a Wade hacía que esas cicatrices en su rostro se perdieran en algún lugar de su mente... Eran parte de él y pese que en algún momento le habían parecido desagradables, las había llegado a apreciar. Estaba demasiado jodido...

El mercenario lo acomodó encima de él contemplando su rostro de niño que sabía que hacía algo malo... Sus expresiones tan dulces y cohibidas, eran tan únicas a lo que él acostumbraba, que terminaba resultándole excitante... Peter podía ser tan tierno sin proponérselo, y ese era un encanto que cierto hombre mayor fantaseaba con corromper.

— ¿Qué sucede bombón? ¿No te gusta estar sobre mí? —cuestionó mientras pasaba una de sus manos por su rostro.

Peter se sonrojó aún más y bajó la mirada. Casi como acto reflejo pegó su rostro en el pecho de Wade... No podía creer al nivel de intimidación al que había llegado. En esa pose, con la respiración agitada y el corazón acelerado... Nadie le creería que él peleaba contra criminales y seres diez veces más grande que él. Peter era tímido fuera de la acción, pero Wade había logrado sacar su lado más puro e inocente, ese lado tierno que sabía que lo volvía loco. Sobre todo porque nadie más lo había visto, solo él.

Deadpool siempre conseguía lo que quería, y si quería intimidar al menor, lo haría.

—No... —negó con la cabeza. Se sentía frágil... Solo quería superar esta etapa... Solo quería demostrar que no era como una niña enamorada. Pero no sabía cómo manejar estas emociones, no sabía cómo lidiar con esto sin verse asustado, sin sonrojarse y sin tener rápidas erecciones al mínimo contacto. Sencillamente se encontraba en una edad donde su cuerpo podía estar más sensible a estímulos y donde podía demandarle un poco de diversión de otro tipo. Ese posible hecho, más el estar con el cerebro jodido por un mercenario, no era la mejor combinación para pensar con sensatez. Más aún si nunca había sentido la necesidad de querer a alguien para él solo.

Su primer amor... Maldito primer amor. ¿Por qué a los quince años? ¿Por qué Wade? ¿Por qué Deadpool? ¿Por qué aquella persona que parecía querer llevárselo a la cama y no solo a él?

Peter ni siquiera sabía si el mercenario se había dado cuenta de toda la revolución que había ocasionado en su cabeza. Pero dudaba de ello, era muy bueno mordiéndose la lengua para no hacer alguna escena de la que podría arrepentirse... A veces se sentía obvio, pero en muchas oportunidades había rondado por su mente la idea de que él era solo un poco de diversión para el mayor... Idea que rápidamente descartaba para evitar joderse más de lo que ya estaba.

Wade acomodó su brazo izquierdo una vez más por debajo de su cabeza, y teniendo al chico sobre su cuerpo, comenzó a deslizar su otra mano por su espalda hasta llegar al inicio de sus glúteos sobre su ropa. Peter se mordió el labio inferior... Odiaba que Wade hiciera eso sin ser algo único de él, pero tampoco lo decía...

— ¿Puedo? —preguntó sin quitarle la sonrisa pese a que no le pudiera ver. ¿Para qué preguntaba? Era Deadpool... Podía hacer lo que quisiera, además así le dijera que no... Wade buscaría la manera de hacerlo ceder, así que no veía el caso o el punto de negarse si de todas formas sucedería. Peter asintió sin mirarle al rostro. Wade sonrió aún más y bajó su mano derecha hasta sus nalgas. Amaba apretarlas, adoraba tener a Peter encima suyo en su forma más indefensa y que le dejara hacer lo que quisiera—. ¿Alguna razón en especial por la que mi baby boy es tan permisivo conmigo? —preguntó mientras estrujaba un poco de su piel aún cubierta por sus prendas.

¿En serio le preguntaba eso? Peter sintió la necesidad de dejar de morderse la lengua, pues parecía una excelente oportunidad para dejar las cosas en claro. Pero de inmediato anuló ese pensamiento, pues Wade también podría estar burlándose él... Odiaba que no fuera predecible, cosa que él sí era... Era un punto a favor del mercenario y uno en contra para él...

—Vamos, Pet —le habló mientras le incitaba a levantarse mediante unas palmadas en la nalga que había estado apretando a su antojo—. Estás más tímido de lo normal ¿Alguien te está molestando, bombón? —preguntó mientras lo hacía sentarse sobre su vientre.

El rostro del menor, con las mejillas sonrojadas, con la mirada temerosa y a la vez curiosa... Era una combinación explosivamente tierna... Una combinación que ponía al límite el autocontrol de Wade. Peter estaba ahí encima de él... Si le pedía que se sentara sobre sus piernas, lo terminaría haciendo. Si le pedía que lo besara en los labios, lo haría. No obstante, la primera vez que puso realmente a prueba que tanto estaba dispuesto a obedecerle, sí que se había asustado ante la petición de un beso. Un simple y casto beso... Aún así, luego de hacerlo le explicó que había sido su primera vez besando a alguien en los labios...

Wade nunca antes había presenciado o sido parte de una escena tan inocente, pero le terminó agradando.

Peter le había regalado su primer beso.

El castaño lo miró como si no entendiera y negó. Pero era cierto, parecía un niño intimidado... Tal vez era momento de decir las cosas antes de hacer que el otro de verdad quisiera irse por lo aburrido que se estaba poniendo el ambiente. Al menos eso pensaba Peter.

—No... No realmente —suspiró mirando hacia cualquier otro lado. Wade podía tener la mitad del rostro cubierto, pero sabía que le estaba mirando fijamente—. Es solo que... No lo sé... Creo que estoy cansado —mintió.

Wade soltó una carcajada.

—Son las ocho baby boy.

Peter se mordió el labio inferior sintiendo que había perdido la oportunidad de aclarar todo lo que le venía carcomiendo. Una parte de él quería decirlo... Pero la otra se negaba ante el temor de perderlo.

El castaño tomó aire y solo le sonrió como le gustaba.

Esto era patético... Era como una colegiala asustada por el siguiente movimiento del chico que le gustaba... Solo que el aludido tenía cierto poder sobre él sin la necesidad de ser una pareja o algo formalmente establecido.

—Eres un encanto, Peter —dijo sonriéndole mientras pasaba una de sus manos por sus piernas hasta llegar a su cadera—. Baby boy...—llamó la atención de Peter, quien ya tenía hasta las orejas rojas por las acciones del otro—. ¿Te pondrías tu traje para mí?

No era la primera vez que Wade se lo pedía, le gustaba verlo en su traje y él nunca se lo había negado. Nunca le había negado algo ahora que lo pensaba. Es más, si hacía memoria podía haberlo hecho cuando recién se estaban conociendo, pero fue su insistencia la que al final había terminado haciéndolo ceder en todo... Luego de ello, las situaciones habían cambiado y ahora se encontraba cohibido y cargado de emociones que no sabía cómo soltar y peor aún, sin saber si era lo correcto hablar o quedarse callado.

Peter se levantó ardiendo de vergüenza del cuerpo del mayor y se dirigió hasta su mochila mientras que este le seguía con la mirada y una enorme sonrisa

—Wade...

—Dime, baby boy —contestó mientras ahora recostaba su cabeza sobre ambos brazos para verle mejor.

—Es que...

— ¿No deseas hacerlo, cariño?

Peter negó rápidamente con la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior. Dios, era patético... Solo le faltaba hacerse encima y mojar sus pantalones... No comprendía en qué momento había dejado que el mercenario tuviera tanto control sobre él, sobre sus pensamientos, sobre sus emociones y... Sobre sus sentimientos. Esto del primer amor era una mierda... No comprendía cómo le había podido chocar de esa manera que ni él mismo se lo esperaba. Era como haber perdido su propia identidad... Pero solo con él.

—No es eso... Solo quisiera saber... ¿Qué harás cuando deba regresar a casa? —preguntó sin mirarle a los ojos; sintiendo como su cuerpo no dejaba de quemarle ante la vergüenza.

— ¿Baby boy desea pasar la noche conmigo? —preguntó sin quitar esa sonrisa tan propia de él, casi como si le estuviera retando a contestar afirmativamente esa pregunta.

Peter desenrolló su traje y se quedó al pie del colchón sin soltarlo. Lo tenía fuertemente sostenido pegado a su pecho como si se estuviera cubriendo con él aunque no fuera necesario, pues aún no se quitaba ni una sola prenda. Estaba tan sonrojado que el mismo Wade fuera de su altanería y provocaciones, podía jurar que el menor terminaría desmayándose a falta de aire.

Chico bonito y primerizo.

—Wade... —volvió a llamar bajando la mirada sin soltar su traje. No sabía qué hacer, podía escuchar los latidos en su pecho cada vez más fuertes como si estos estuvieran golpeándole internamente con tal de hacerle un orificio. Le costaba ser razonable... ¿Por qué mierda solo le sucedía esto con él? ¿Por qué quería dejar de morderse la lengua y soltar todo? ¿Qué posibilidades tenía él de formalizar algo con un mercenario? Cualquiera que se enterara de esto, pensaría que Peter oficialmente había perdido la cabeza. Primero porque nadie le creería que es Spiderman, y segundo... Que se moría por un hombre mucho mayor que él, con un trabajo sucio como el de quitar vidas.

No pudo, volvió a morderse la lengua. No podía decir nada de ese tema... Era Peter Parker y no tenía posibilidad alguna de lograr algo estable con Deadpool... Era una locura... Lo mejor que podría hacer era continuar con este juego y disfrutar cada segundo que el mercenario le regalara antes de irse con su posible y verdadera diversión.

Peter suspiró y comenzó a desvestirse delante de él con el rostro ardiéndole por la vergüenza. No era la primera vez que Wade le vería desnudo, ya se había desvestido para él anteriormente. Es más, recordaba perfectamente la primera vez que le pidió ponerse su traje, porque no comprendía del todo la finalidad de ello... Aún así, en esa oportunidad lo había hecho en el baño, porque no podía imaginar que en el fondo, bajo algún mensaje oculto, el mercenario le estuviera pidiendo que lo hiciera con un show de Striptease incluido. Luego de aquella ocasión, las peticiones se habían vuelto un poco más exigentes, llegando así al momento en el que el mercenario le negara la entrada al baño y le dijera que lo hiciera delante de él. Esa vez se había quedado petrificado sin saber exactamente cómo reaccionar, pero el simple hecho de que se lo pidiera, ya era suficiente para ponerlo a mil y obedeciera.

Era Deadpool, siempre iba a conseguir lo que quería y Peter estaba dispuesto a complacerlo.

—Pet —llamó el mercenario mientras que el menor dejaba su torso al descubierto. Wade le sonrió satisfecho y se acomodó mejor sobre el colchón—. Eres un encanto, bombón.

El castaño le sonrió aún con timidez desbordante, pero ese comentario fue suficiente para darle el siguiente empujón. Dejó caer su camiseta al suelo y no tardó en deslizar sus pantalones por sus piernas a la par que con su ropa interior. No obstante, se giró en el acto para que Wade no pudiera ver la reciente erección que se le había formado con el simple hecho de acatar sus peticiones. No necesitaba toqueteos para que algo entre sus piernas se levantara, sus hormonas estaban en su auge y gracias a ellas es que ahora se encontraba completamente desnudo de espaldas al mercenario.

—Baby boy, nunca me cansaría de observarte mientras te quitas la ropa —le dijo como si nada, casi como si le diera ánimos para que continuara con su misión.

Peter no tardó un minuto en vestirse una vez más y se giró por completo sin su máscara. A Wade no le gustaba que se la pusiera, le gustaba verlo con el traje perfectamente entallado pero sin algo que cubriera su rostro de niño bonito. Esa parte de Spiderman podía ser descartada por ahora, y posiblemente tomada para otra fantasía.

El castaño le volvió a sonreír y se arrodilló sobre el colchón. Esperó la señal del mercenario para que fuera hasta él y un poco temeroso gateó hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de su rostro... Estaba demasiado caliente, demasiado excitado casi por nada... Solo se había puesto su traje con un espectador...

—Recuéstate, baby boy —le dijo mientras ahora le acariciaba la nuca, indicándole que apoyara su cabeza sobre su pecho. Peter asintió y obedeció. Dejó caer su cuerpo sobre la cama casi como si fuera un costal, ocasionando así las risas del mercenario... Peter no conocía el concepto de ser sensual. Pero justamente eso era lo que le atraía de él. Esa arañita no era como ninguna de las chicas con las que se había metido, no desbordaba experiencia, no clamaba por atención y no se le abría de piernas con movimientos insinuantes... Peter era inocente y prácticamente cumplía sus caprichos a su manera. Una manera que le traía loco... Una que dudaba encontrar en cualquier otro lado así pagara una fuerte cantidad de dinero por ello.

—Wade... —llamó en un tono bajo mientras que le observaba aún apoyado sobre su pecho.

El mayor le devolvió la mirada mientras deslizaba la mano con la que le había estado acariciando la nuca por su espalda hasta llegar a sus glúteos. Esta vez no pidió permiso, solo lo hizo y apretó una de ellas con fuerza separándola de la otra. Peter se mordió el labio inferior dejándolo considerablemente rojo por la fuerza empleada y brillante por los restos de saliva. Era como si se hubiera colocado algún brillo labial rojizo.

—Cuéntame, cariño —respondió sin dejar de proporcionarle fuertes apretones en la nalga. Peter ya sabía de antemano que cuando se fuera, aquella zona estaría inclusive mucho más roja que sus mejillas por todos los estirones, pero no le importaba. Le gustaba sentir esas manos en su trasero... Le gustaba que Wade se entretuviera con él y no con alguien más...

Aún así, había algo que le preocupaba... ¿Por qué le pedía esa clase de cosas y nunca le había pedido para tocarlo desnudo? Siempre había sido sobre alguna prenda, y de preferencia sobre su traje...

Peter bajó la mirada aunque el mercenario pudiera verle el rostro por completo.

Otra vez las ganas de dejar de morderse la lengua se hacían presentes. Necesitaba decirlo, solo quería quitarse ese peso de encima, solo quería que le correspondiera y que todo dejara de ser parte de un juego al que ni siquiera sabía que tantos participantes podrían haber aparte de ellos dos. Dios, estaba enloqueciendo sin tener información... A las justas sabía que Wade salía por las noches a ciertos bares, daba por entendido que también se veía con otras mujeres por las veces que respondía mensajes de texto sin mencionarle el típico: "Negocios, cariño" al guardarse el celular en el bolsillo. Peter no era estúpido, o tal vez si lo era por haberse dejado atrapar tan fácilmente por este hombre...

Se volvió a morder el labio inferior y fue suficiente para Wade, quien cambió su sonrisa por un semblante más serio. El mercenario se moría por tocarlo, se moría por hacer uso de todo ese pase libre que le dejaba Peter, pero algo no andaba bien. Algo lo estaba atormentando y tocarlo ya no estaba siendo tan excitante como en otras oportunidades. Le gustaba incomodarlo y hacerlo sonrojar, pero no verlo angustiado por algo que ni siquiera salía de sus labios.

—Pet, si quieres decirme algo... —comenzó diciendo mientras deslizaba ahora su mano por su espalda. Estaba seguro que si le seguía apretando el trasero, no soltaría nada.

El castaño le miró a los ojos un poco confundido...

—Sí... Sí quiero —dijo. En el acto cerró los labios como si hubiera dicho algo malo y le miró ligeramente suplicante. Estaba sufriendo. ¿Qué tan difícil era decir que se sentía incómodo? En cuestión, en términos visuales era bastante obvio. Lo que faltaba era explicar el porqué de la situación... Y eso era lo que temía. Temía que Wade se burlara y le dejara en claro que era su diversión aunque muchas veces se contentara con solo disfrutar el momento sin conocer a grandes rasgos la realidad...

Estúpido Deadpool.

Nunca le contaba nada, era un misterio.

Peter tomó aire para armarse de valor y sin quitarle la vista de encima; abrió ligeramente la boca esperando que las palabras fluyeran.

—No respondiste mi pregunta...

— ¿Qué haré hoy cuando te vayas? —preguntó enarcando una ceja. Peter solo asintió—. Jalármela.

El castaño se sonrojó aún más y no pudo contenerlo ¿Por qué Wade tendría que ser así? ¿Por qué se había enamorado de alguien como él? ¿Por qué Deadpool tuvo que ser el primero en acelerarle el ritmo cardiaco? Peter se levantó un poco sobre él mismo y se colgó del cuello del mayor. Lo abrazó con fuerza y escondió su rostro ahí, donde su vista no llegaría más allá de su nuca y el resto de su cuerpo.

Wade por su lado se quedó perplejo. No había esperado ese gesto, pero no le incomodó... De hecho ya sabía por dónde iba el asunto, por lo que se limitó a mantener las caricias sobre su espalda durante esos largos segundos sin decir una sola palabra...

—Déjame adivinar bombón —rompió el silencio—. ¿Quieres que me quede contigo toda la noche? —preguntó sin ir directo al grano.

Peter negó con la cabeza... No es que no quisiera, pero tenía que regresar a casa... Si no fuera por los regaños de tía May, estaba seguro que hacía ya mucho tiempo se hubiera quedado con el mercenario a pasar más de una noche, así no hubiera roces.

—No... —murmuró. Sin más, levantó la mirada hasta toparse con la de Wade sin importarle que tuviera su máscara a medias—. Es solo que... —comenzó diciendo tomando una gran bocanada de aire. Lo iba a decir, ya no le importaba... Tenía miedo de perderlo, pero necesitaba decirlo, pues su cerebro estaba colapsando... De hecho sabía que lo que estaba por soltar era producto de un caos mental a falta de información concreta pero... Ya no podía retenerlo, tendría suficiente tiempo luego para arrepentirse—. Es que... No quiero que salgas con alguien más...

Wade lo miró con asombro. No esperaba que esa clase de palabras salieran de esa tierna boquita.

Guardaron silencio unos segundos, que para el menor resultaron como una eternidad.

—Cariño ¿Esos son celos? —preguntó ahora con una media sonrisa. No podía creer que esa perfección a su costado estuviera haciéndole una pequeña e inocente escena de celos.

Peter se sonrojó aún más si es que eso era posible y solo apartó la mirada.

—Bombón, ¿Es mi imaginación o no quieres compartir a Deadpool? —preguntó un tanto sarcástico, solo como él podía serlo. El castaño frunció el ceño y trató de no darle importancia al asunto. Justo esto era lo que temía... Perfecto, ahora Wade se burlaba de él—. Eso es muy egoísta, baby boy.

El mercenario sabía perfectamente cuál era el trasfondo de esta conversación, pero se divertía haciéndolo sufrir un rato... De haber imaginado que el menor se contenía los celos, hubiera sido un poco más cruel solo con fines de incomodarlo. Aparentemente Peter estaba experimentando una lucha interna sobre lo que creía que era bueno decir y que no. Simplemente una escena adorable.

El más chico guardó silencio. Sabía que no debía haber dicho nada, solo quería desaparecer... Le gustaba complacer a Wade, le encantaba cumplir sus deseos, sencillamente estaba con la cabeza jodida por él...

Había estado a punto de erguirse para salir por la ventana cobardemente, pero Wade lo rodeó con uno de sus brazos.

— ¿Qué sucede bombón?

El mercenario podía ser muy imbécil si se lo proponía, y si de verdad lo quería; vaya que lo conseguía...

Peter dejó de luchar en sí, y se dejó caer una vez más sobre el pecho de Wade. No iba a forcejear contra uno de sus brazos... Quería hacerlo, pero a la vez no. Nada le aseguraba que Deadpool iría a ir tras él si se iba como una niña desconsolada... Ya se había puesto en evidencia, y no correría más peligros así. Wade podía ser muy idiota... Pero estaba jodido por él.

—Olvida lo que dije... —susurró sin mirarle.

—No lo olvidaré, cariño —dijo sonriéndole como si nada mientras volvía a juguetear con su cabello. Sabía que tenía a ese niño bonito en sus manos, sabía perfectamente que Peter haría cualquier cosa por él... Estaba perfectamente consciente de que el cariño que le tenía, había subido a grandes escalas desde hacía ya un buen tiempo... Pero Peter no sabía cómo decirlo, simplemente había optado por acatar sus pedidos de la manera más inocente, así tuvieran alguna connotación sexual.

Maldito primer amor, maldita falta de experiencia.

—Así que no quieres compartirme ¿Eh? —Volvió a hablar sintiendo como se tensaba sobre su pecho—. ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer, baby boy? ¿Qué podrías ofrecer a cambio para que Deadpool solo persiga tu trasero? —preguntó con un poco de sorna, únicamente para joder al menor. Sin previo aviso, volvió a deslizar su mano hasta su ahora adolorida nalga por lo fuerte que la había estado estrujando.

Peter se quedó perplejo. Avergonzado pero anonadado... Esto había sido peor que humillante... ¿En serio Wade era capaz de preguntarle algo así? ¿Cómo había podido sucumbir ante alguien como él? Se sentía todo un masoquista...

—Oh, vamos cariño no me mires así —comentó sonriéndole como si nada sin detener los apretones.

El castaño separó los labios para hablar, pero ninguna palabra salió ni por accidente. Wade solo rio y pasó su mano hasta su mentón, haciendo que le mirara fijamente. Era simplemente cautivador... Tan dulce, tan tierno... Tan inexperto.

—No digas nada baby boy.

Peter lo miró confundido... ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—Pero... Wade...

El mercenario soltó otra sonora carcajada incomodando aún más a su compañero.

—Bombón, te mereces algo mejor que esto —dijo mientras que de un momento a otro se retiraba la máscara por completo. No era la primera vez que Peter veía esas cicatrices o ese rostro. Estaba muy consciente de ello... De hecho, saber cómo eran sus facciones era la información más real que podía tener de Wade, por no decir lo único.

Se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior y lo abrazó posesivo por el cuello...

Templado de un mercenario... Nunca pensó que un primer amor lo haría actuar de esa manera tan infantil y poco racional... Se veía ajeno a como era hacía meses atrás, pero era inevitable. Solo se aferró y enterró su rostro en su cuello haciéndole sentir su rápida respiración chocando contra él.

—Baby boy, ¿No vas dejar de asfixiarme, verdad? —preguntó con algo de sarcasmo pero con un tono bastante divertido pese a la situación tensa—. Puedo asegurarte, que mientras me tengas así no podré salir con nadie más... Eso sí es astuto, chico bonito —comenzó diciendo—, pero déjame decirte que me están dando ganas de mear y no sé qué tan excitante te pueda resultar que lo haga contigo encima —comentó logrando que el castaño volviera a separarse con las mejillas al rojo vivo—. ¿Tienes algún fetiche con ello, cariño? No me incomodaría darte un espectáculo de como se vacía un tanque.

Peter solo pudo mirarlo avergonzado por toda esa clase de palabras, pero así era Wade... Nunca se callaba, hablaba de más y siempre eran temas que le eran muy difíciles de continuar... Su excelente moral se lo prohibía y su timidez ni le daba el hincapié para de menos seguirle la corriente. Aún así, podía jurar que el mercenario lo hacía apropósito para verlo retorcerse de pena y prácticamente enmudecer con la cara ardiendo.

El mercenario suspiró al ver ese tierno rostro y volvió a colocarse su máscara a la vez que la doblaba hasta la nariz, permitiéndole así que contemplara su arrogante sonrisa.

—Por supuesto que no... —susurró al rato, mientras se acomodaba al otro lado del colchón, dejando suficiente espacio al mayor para que se levantara.

Wade se estiró y se desabrochó la correa con descaro, como si el castaño no estuviera al frente de él. Este reaccionó sonrojándose a tope y de inmediato desvió la mirada... ¿En serio se había enamorado de alguien como Deadpool? Definitivamente estaba loco...

— ¿Estás seguro, bombón? —preguntó mientras se dirigía al baño—. El siguiente espectáculo será en unas horas y las entradas son gratis para ti, chico bonito.

—No, gracias Wade... —susurró apenado pero dolido. ¿El mercenario le había rechazado? Es decir, indirectamente se había declarado... Claro, de una forma sutil... Muy sutil, y... ¿Wade lo había rechazado igual de sutil? Al menos había sido amable, porque no sabía si iba a poder lidiar con tanta vergüenza sobre sus hombros si es que se hubiera atrevido a hacerlo de una forma mucho más ruda y directa—. No tengo interés en verte... Haciendo eso —suspiró mientras se daba la vuelta.

El mayor se hincó de hombros y caminó como si nada hasta el baño.

Peter sentía como todas sus emociones se aceleraban y se chocaban unas con otras con tal de salir de su cuerpo. Era una avalancha de sensaciones nuevas, era una nueva experiencia... Una que le disgustaba, no estaba disfrutando esto del primer amor, porque de amor no tenía nada. Había hecho una pésima elección y lo sabía... No obstante, él no había elegido al mercenario, pues las cosas se habían ido dando hasta llegar a este punto... Aunque de haber tenido la oportunidad de seleccionar a su primer amor, dudaba haber elegido a Wade. Simplemente dudaba porque pese a los momentos agradables que habían pasado, detestaba sentir venir ese vómito de sentimientos nuevos. Se sentía frágil y vulnerable.

¿El primer amor siempre es una tortura para todos? Las películas siempre lo habían pintado como algo bonito, no como esto.

El castaño se puso de pie aprovechando que Wade estaba ocupado en el baño. Se acomodó su traje un poco fastidiado, pues odiaba ponérselo sin ropa interior, le picaba demasiado y sentía como si le raspara un poco ahí adelante... Además de que le avergonzaba que ese pequeño bulto se asomara por ahí cada vez que ejercía alguna pirueta por los aires que requiriera que separara las piernas más de lo normal. Peter se mordió el labio inferior y comenzó a guardar su ropa en la mochila, se pondría su máscara y saldría por la ventana... Sentía como su corazón le golpeaba el pecho queriendo romperlo y salir disparado... Odiaba huir, pero no quería que Wade se burlara más de él. No quería que ninguna patética lágrima se escapara en su delante...

Se colocó su máscara con algo de rudeza y puso un pie en el marco de la ventana. Dios, como odiaba esa sensación de su traje chocando directamente contra sus genitales, era una maldita tortura... Y solo lo hacía por Wade, solo porque a él le gustaba tenerlo así para que cada parte de su cuerpo, sin excepción alguna, se pudiera apreciar en calidad de bulto por debajo de las telas. No le importaba cumplir los fetiches del mayor así le incomodaran un poco, pues al final, él también lo terminaba disfrutando.

—Tengo entendido que si no te llevas tus cuadernos, reprobarás el curso —la voz grave del mercenario lo hizo quedarse en seco. Era cierto, estaba olvidando sus cosas. No obstante, no se giró, se quedó en la misma pose batallando con su interior sobre lo que debía hacer. ¿Girar y recoger de manera perdedora sus cuadernos? ó ¿Salir por la ventana y huir como un cobarde? —. Aquí es cuando se te presentan las siguientes opciones —comenzó diciendo mientras que se recostaba sobre la pared de brazos y piernas cruzadas—. En la primera te giras, me dejas de enseñar ese excitante trasero para recoger tus cosas e irte... Y en la segunda, me permites darte un par de nalgadas de despedida —comentó con arrogancia—. Claro, en la segunda opción se añade la posibilidad de que más tarde regreses por tus cuadernos y me deleites con un " _belly dance_ " —finalizó sonriéndole de lado.

Peter se giró frunciendo el ceño así no le pudiera ver, no por cólera, claro estaba, sino porque era la única manera de retener todas esas emociones que estaban a punto de estallar.

Suspiró y caminó hasta sus cuadernos... Hubiera querido que el mercenario le retuviera de alguna manera como en esas estúpidas películas romanticonas, pero eso no sucedió.

— ¿Me darás un beso de despedida? ¿Baby boy? —preguntó sin inmutarse.

Peter apretó la mirada y metió sus apuntes como sea en la mochila. De hecho ni le importó el sonar de una de las hojas rompiéndose ahí dentro. Ya lo haría de nuevo en su casa. Ahora solo quería irse antes de que las lágrimas comenzaran a salir ante la impotencia. ¿Cómo pensó que había tenido una posibilidad con Deadpool? Estúpido e idiota.

El castaño no dijo nada y salió por la ventana. Quería odiarlo, pero no podía...

¿Qué tan difícil era olvidar tu primer amor sin antes haber tenido la oportunidad de formalizarlo? Dios, se sentía una princesa. Odiaba sentirse así, él no era una niña... Él era un superhéroe. Él se enfrentaba contra terribles criaturas para defender a la ciudad... No podía sufrir por alto tan estúpido como eso. Aún así, de telaraña en telaraña, las lágrimas comenzaron a escaparse mojando su máscara por dentro. Tampoco le importó que eso sucediera... De menos estaba solo en las alturas y nadie podría verlo tan vulnerable, además tenía su máscara puesta y eso era un punto a favor para él. Llegaría a casa y comería las galletitas de tía May... Terminaría sus tareas y posiblemente lloraría un rato más con la cara hundida en la almohada, claro, para después darle sus merecidos golpes y patear con fuerza la pared de su habitación.

Peter suspiró con pesadez ni bien llegó a su destino. En esta oportunidad decidió hacer uso de su ventana en vez de vestirse en algún callejón y entrar a casa como un civil más, pues carecía de ánimos como para entablar alguna conversación con tía May de por qué sus ojos estaban ligeramente hinchados y vidriosos. Definitivamente no le contaría que el hombre que le gustaba y por el que se dejaba tocar, le había ofrecido verlo mear en vez de corresponderle... Eso sería demasiado humillante y raro.

El castaño abrió con cuidado la ventana y soltó sus cosas antes de adentrarse con total destreza.

—Demoraste más de lo normal, bombón.

Peter se tensó en el acto y apuntó con su muñeca, en plena oscuridad hacia su cama, pues de ahí había venido esa voz... Esa arrogante voz tan familiar. Apuntarle había sido un acto reflejo ante la impresión, pero de inmediato dejó de hacerlo.

—Baby boy, te olvidaste de darme mi beso de despedida —comentó el mercenario mientras se sentaba en la cama y le extendía los brazos como para que se lanzara sobre él. Por supuesto que no lo haría... No ahora... De hecho, era el peor momento para ver a Wade. Su corazón se había vuelto a agitar y él que quería quitarse la máscara por todo el desmadre que había hecho ahí adentro, ya no podía hacerlo... O Wade se daría que había estado llorando por él...

Peter se mordió el labio inferior y le dio la espalda. Cogió su mochila y comenzó a aventar sus libros sobre su escritorio. Le importaba una mierda no ver bien por la oscuridad, y que solo la luz de la ciudad por su ventana fuera su única iluminación.

—Vamos, cariño ¿Vas a ignorar a Deadpool? —preguntó el otro sin dejar de extenderle los brazos aunque no lo viera—. Estoy aquí por ti, baby boy.

—No —habló de repente el otro conteniendo un nudo en su garganta. Mierda, solo quería quitarse ese maldito traje que le causaba más frustración con todas estas emociones, pero no podía hacerlo con el mercenario ahí... De hecho sí podía, pero no quería—. Estás aquí por tu beso de despedida, lo acabas de decir, Wade.

El mayor hizo un sonido de objeción con la garganta y se puso de pie.

—Me parece, baby boy ¿O me estás haciendo una tierna escena? —preguntó el otro como si nada mientras se colocaba a su costado.

Peter bajó un poco la mirada y agradeció estar con la máscara, porque esas malditas lágrimas de debilidad volvían a salir... ¿No podía tener un poco de paz en su propia casa? ¡Solo quería galletitas y terminar sus tareas!

—Cariño, si sabes que soy un idiota... —comenzó diciendo mientras le levantaba por el mentón haciendo que girara un poco hacia él y que le mirara directo a los ojos—. ¿Por qué dejas que te afecte? —preguntó. Acto seguido, colocó ambas manos sobre la máscara del menor para retirársela, pero de inmediato se lo negó—. Bien, bien... Hasta la mitad ¿Sí? —Peter no pudo resistir y dejó caer ambos brazos a cada extremo, permitiendo que el mercenario se la doblara hasta por encima de la nariz. Sin más, una vez acomodada su máscara, hizo lo mismo con la suya para rápidamente dedicarle una enorme sonrisa.

Peter se volvió a morder el labio inferior intentando retener el estallido de sus emociones. No delante de él... No tan cerca... No ahora.

¿En qué momento se había vuelto tan vulnerable con él?

—Mientras que venía cariño, lo analicé mejor —comenzó diciendo mientras pasaba uno de sus dedos por su mejilla derecha—. No me agradaría la idea de ver a mi baby boy siendo toqueteado por una candente mujer o por un mercenario loco —dijo haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras—. Sobre todo por un mercenario, ¿Sabes, bombón? Los mercenarios somos bastante territoriales y ahora que lo pienso con claridad, creo que rebanaré los sesos a quien sea que se atreva a tocarte.

El castaño se quedó perplejo ante esas palabras. ¿Esa era su declaración? ¿No lo estaba rechazando? Trató de mantener su orgullo vivo, pero no pudo... Nunca antes había lidiado con algo así, pero podía vivir con ello.

— ¿Aplica para ti también? —preguntó el menor de un momento a otro sin moverse de su sitio. Wade soltó una ligera risa.

— ¿No quieres que me deje llevar por nadie, verdad bombón? —preguntó sonriéndole un tanto bromista mientras lo jalaba suavemente hasta la cama. El mercenario se sentó e hizo que Peter lo imitara sobre su regazo—. Mierda cariño, ¿Sabes lo excitante que es sentirte con tu traje sobre mis piernas?

Peter se sonrojó a tope y miró hacia cualquier otro lado. ¿Cómo ese hombre podía hacerlo sentir tan indefenso? ¿Tan princesa? ¡Solo pasaba esto cuando estaban ellos dos! ¡Y solos de preferencia! ¡¿Todo esto hacía el puto primer amor?! ¿O era una anomalía? Pese a tener conocimientos científicos mucho más avanzados para su edad, esa era una interrogante a la que no podía responder. Tal vez lo descifraría en unos años más adelante, o quizás nunca. Pero estaba seguro que este tema de las emociones, superaba todo hallazgo científico que hubiera ganado algún premio.

— ¿Por qué eres así?... —preguntó casi al aire sin mirarlo. Estaba apenado por lo que decía, pero no era la primera vez que le hablaba así y estaba más que seguro que no sería la última. Tampoco era que le incomodara demasiado, pero muy en el fondo hubiera preferido que el comentario de connotación sexual se lo reservara para otro momento.

Wade soltó una carcajada y aprovechó ese instante para tumbarlo sobre su propia cama a su vez que se colocaba encima de él. La madera rechinó ante la brusquedad del peso sobre ella, pero a Wade no le importó. Peter sí mostró evidente preocupación, pero el mayor estaba más que seguro que era por tenerlo arriba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos que por el sonido.

— ¿No es evidente, baby boy? —le susurró al oído con satisfacción, para enseguida dejarse caer a su costado haciendo rechinar aún más esa pobre cama.

Peter guardó silencio esperando que tía May no subiera a su habitación al escuchar esos ruidos... No quería que pensara que habían entrado a robar... Pero en definitiva, no quería que lo viera recostado en su cama con un hombre mucho más grande que él en todo aspecto.

El mercenario le indicó que se acomodara sobre su pecho como solía hacerlo cada vez que se echaban sobre su colchón, y Peter obedeció... No podía mantener el fastidio que le había ocasionado hacía un rato por toda la noche... Le era imposible... Era totalmente imposible guardarle rencor a Wade mientras que estuviera tan templado de él...

El castaño respiró profundo y relajó su cuerpo... Ya sabía que estaba jodido, pero le gustaba recostar su cabeza sobre su pecho. Le encantaba...

—Baby boy... —llamó mientras comenzaba a acariciarle el cabello—. Si vuelvo a hacerte llorar, coge mis pistolas y dispárame las veces que quieras.

Peter levantó ligeramente la cabeza sorprendido por cómo se había dado cuenta de ello, así solo pudiera apreciar la mitad de su rostro. Separó los labios para refutar ante esas indicaciones, pero el mercenario se anticipó:

—Pensándolo bien, yo me dispararé solo —dijo sonriéndole—. De todas formas, no pretendo que sufras por mi culpa, bombón —comentó abiertamente enredando de manera suave sus dedos en el cabello del chico.

Nunca hubiera esperado una declaración de ese tipo y menos un desenlace como este. El castaño sonrió ligeramente para enseguida quitarse la máscara y volver a acomodarse sobre el pecho de Wade... Le gustaba más cuando era menos idiota de lo normal, pero no podía quejarse tanto... Ya que él también se había vuelto demasiado sensible a estos temas... De verdad esperaba el día que pudiera lidiar con todas esas emociones... Desde ese revoloteo en su estómago que subía hasta sus mejillas haciéndole sonrojar por todo, hasta esas incontrolables erecciones que le ocasionaba cualquier tipo de roce con el mercenario...

Suspiró y cerró los ojos... Le gustaba demasiado estar así, no le importaba si le acariciaba el cabello, la espalda... O si estuviera jugueteando con sus nalgas, no le importaba ninguno de los casos, relajarse sobre el cuerpo de Deadpool era algo de lo que estaba seguro que no se aburriría...

Simplemente se dejó llevar...

La luz del día sobre su rostro le hizo cubrirse de lleno... ¿Tan rápido había amanecido? De golpe se sentó sobre la cama y se dio cuenta de que Wade no estaba a su lado... Dios... ¿En serio se había quedado dormido encima suyo en su cama? ¿Tía May los habría visto? ¿Sabría algo? Miró hacia todos lados buscando al mayor, pero no había rastro de él... De inmediato se miró y se dio cuenta que no tenía su traje puesto, estaba con una pijama que no usaba desde hacía mucho con decoración de caballitos... Esto era vergonzoso... ¿Wade lo habría vestido? Eso era muy obvio...

Sonrojado se giró sobre su cama y vio que eran las ocho y veinte... ¡Oh mierda! Si tía May no había ido a levantarlo, era porque lo había visto durmiendo en la noche o en la madrugada... Estaba tarde y petrificado... Había olvidado poner su alarma y su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en si de verdad habría visto algo...

El menor se levantó a toda velocidad y sintió que su día no podía estar peor. No había terminado sus ejercicios y había roto parte de los apuntes que debía presentar... Y Wade ya no estaba ahí con él... Trató de calmarse para escuchar algún ruido que identificara a alguien por ahí, pero tanto su habitación como la casa en general estaban vacías. Lo más probable era que tía May hubiera salido y dejado alguna nota sobre la mesa con su desayuno...

Ya no maldecía el primer amor, ahora se maldecía a él por su irresponsabilidad... Se sentía avergonzado por haberse quedado dormido con el mercenario y que este lo hubiera cambiado… No obstante, tampoco era como si nunca le hubiera visto desnudo... Pero prefería estar consciente durante esos encuentros...

Caminó hasta su escritorio y vio una nota con sus cuadernos perfectamente apilados, no como él los había aventando.

" _Tu letra no se parece a la mía, para la próxima no rompas tus apuntes bombón._

 _Y ¡Oh sí! Obligué a un nerdy boy a resolver tus ejercicios a la vuelta de tu casa, se veía intelectual así que supongo que estarán bien, de todas formas revísalos, no quiero que repruebes por culpa de un gordito con lentes y con calculadoras como armas._

 _De paso revisé tu cuaderno y me llamó la atención un dibujo en la última página. Baby boy, lo tuyo no es el arte, pero puedo intuir que somos tú y yo dándonos un jugoso beso ¿Verdad? Le tomé una foto para el recuerdo y la pondré como fondo de pantalla en mi celular._

 _Eso es todo, baby boy._

 _P.D: Pasaré por ti cuando salgas de clases, ayer no me diste tiempo de ser romántico porque te dormiste._

 _P.D 2: También te tomé una foto con ese pijama ¿Ya te he dicho que eres adorable?_

 _Deadpool"_

Peter se sonrojó súbitamente al leer esa nota. No solo le había ayudado con sus deberes, sino que también se había tomado la molestia de ver "ese" dibujo que había hecho en algún momento al estar aburrido en clase de historia, y aparte de tomarle una foto, también se había dado el lujo de sacarle una a él con ese pijama tan infantil. Guardó todo de golpe en su mochila y se puso lo primero que encontró. Ya sabía que llegaría tarde, pero no podía perder las dos primeras horas de la materia… No obstante, al correr hasta la puerta encontró otra pequeña nota pegada cerca de la perilla.

" _No tienes que compartir a papi Deadpool, bombón._

 _Espero que hayas entendido"_

El castaño sonrió con la última nota y la guardó en su bolsillo. Sí que lo había entendido… Y probablemente con ese detalle ya podía tener una idea de a que se refería con no haber tenido tiempo de ser romántico. De todas formas no quería emocionarse, ya estaba feliz con esas notitas.

Aún así, odiaba el primer amor y estar tarde, sobre todo por tener hambre y esa sensación rara en el estómago al mismo tiempo de como si muchas mariposas le hicieran cosquillas al mismo tiempo.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado este one-shot ligeramente largo! Ya hacía buen tiempo que quería escribirlo, y por fin se me dio la oportunidad (de a pocos cada vez que tenía libre).**

 **Aprovecho en anunciar también, que no abandonaré mi fic "Simplemente mala suerte" y que estoy muy contenta con toda la acogida que le han dado y en general a todas mis historias. Espero que esta también haya sido de su agrado y les haya hecho pasar un rato agradable.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
